More then meets the Charmed
by trunksluver
Summary: Dealing with death is hard enough, but can they deal with death on earth?
1. Default Chapter

  
Prue caught a flash of red hair swinging around a corner before….   
  
"What the-!" she exclaimed as she was rudely pushed onto the sidewalk by the pursuing man. "Hey, stop!"   
  
Prue rounded the corner into the alley, channeling her anger into grabbing the guy with her power and holding him in the air. Then she took the time to look around for the girl he'd been chasing. "Hello?"   
  
A trashcan clattered over, revealing a glimpse of copper against the bricks. Prue blinked in disbelief, not hearing the 'oof' behind her. She'd broken her concentration and dropped the man.   
  
"I'm outta here!" the thug yelled, rushing head long out of the alley. Prue decided that proved the guy wasn't a demon, but what about the redhead? Did she really see the kid go through a wall?  
  
Prue almost wanted to astral project and report to Piper, but she remembered she had a cell phone.   
  
"Phebes? What are you doing there?" She said after listening to the distracted greeting from her younger sister. "I thought Piper was doing the bills today?"   
  
"Yeah, well, she is." Phoebe said, giving a wobbly smile through the kitchen door. Piper was sitting at the dining room table, head resting on her hand and a pile of papers in front of her. "I came home and decided to add to her aggravations by making a potion."  
  
"If that door opens ONE more time and lets any of that smoke in, I'll kill you." Piper growled, still staring at all the bills.   
  
Phoebe wisely let the door swing shut again. She balanced the phone between her shoulder and chin, and then continued scrubbing the blackened pot soaking in the sink. "So what's up?"   
  
"Well, I just saw a child get chased through a wall." Pru said bluntly, unconsciously mimicking her sibling as she drove.   
  
"Another demon child?" Phoebe asked. She remembered the kids supposedly 'captured' by the ice cream man. They weren't as innocent as the girls had first thought, either.   
  
"I think so… Could she be a witch?"   
  
"Yeah, but who's heard of a witch that young?"  
  
"I dunno…. Lemme look it up in the Book of Shadows." Pru could hear a huge plop as leather landed on the counter.   
  
"I don't see anything about teenage witches… There's a coming of age ceremony, but it occurs when the witch is eighteen. The book says that children who show magical potential are given stories and superstitions so they do not use it in the first place. Some families embellished so much that non-magical children told their parents, and the witch hunts and discriminating began."   
  
"That's really interesting Phoebe, but not what we needed to know."   
  
"I'll look some more, but I don't think there's anything… We can call Leo and ask."   
  
"No… that's alright. Maybe I just imagined her going through the wall."   
  
"Pru, don't put your instincts down like that…" Click. Phoebe stared at the phone in disbelief. "She hung up on me!"   
  
Her hair swung behind her as she shook her head, using a single finger to start flipping through the pages of the Book. "Maybe I can find a cleaning spell…."   
  
Pru pulled into the drive, still thinking about those flashes of red, how they seemed so familiar… When she looked up at the house, her eyes watered at the pure whiteness of it.   
  
"Pheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeobe!" She ran into the house as fast as her high heels would let her go.   
  
Everything inside had been stripped of color. Even Piper, who hadn't noticed, just continued working on bills that were slowly fading into being unreadable, was a whitish color.   
  
"Oooooooooo!" The low moan-yell came from the kitchen, followed by the scrape of paper on paper. Phoebe was flipping through the BOS again.   
  
"What'd you do???" Prue burst through the swinging door. "You made the house look like some freakish black and white movie!"   
  
"I was just trying to clean the pot!" She waved her hand in the general direction of the sink, which was filled with a huge pure black pot. When Prue looked a little closer, she could see small scratches of white.   
  
"LEO!" Prue yelled.   
  
Leo had a look of pure terror on his face when the blue bulbs of magic stopped swirling around him. The girls looked murderous. Then he looked around the room and stopped cold.   
  
"Phoebe, what did you do?" He asked, almost whining.   
  
She sent him a look a teenager would have at an aggravating parent. "Why do I always get blamed?"  
  
"Can magic fix magic?" Prue asked Leo. "Shouldn't there be a reversal spell or something for this?"   
  
"If it makes it spotlessly clean, it'd do the exact opposite-" Leo explained.   
  
"Impossibly dirty." Piper said as she walked into the kitchen. She looked maliciously happy about something. Her canines sparkled in pure glee.   
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

"Guess what." Piper said, still smiling. Her face was ashy white from the cleaning spell.   
  
"Do we even want to know?" Leo asked, giving his fiancé an unsure smile.   
  
"Oh… definitely." She looked like a happily mischievous demon.   
  
Piper led the family out the door and into the wrecked dining room.   
  
"Oh, my god!" Phoebe yelled. She stared at all the damage her spell had done to the antique dining room. She could see the neighbors gathering on the lawn through the giant hole in the wall.   
  
Prue sat there and stared, trying not to cry at all the family heirlooms destroyed. Piper crossed her arms and nodded.   
  
"What'd you do, Phoebe?"   
  
"I… I have no idea…." Phoebe blinked confused, trying to make sense of the shapes since there was no color to distinguish them. "We've got to do the reversal spell…."  
  
Piper glared, "But who will clean up the ENTIRE house by hand?"   
  
Phoebe sheepishly bit her lip. "Looks like I will." Prue and Phoebe both disappeared into the kitchen to do the spell, everything else forgotten for the moment.   
  
  
"Prue! I think you need to look at this!" Phoebe sat in front of the television, watching the news.   
  
"What Pheobs?" She asked, running in. They both watched the report and it continued with the story.   
  
"Here we are at the scene of the crime, where millions in cash has been stolen from The National Bank. No doors or security devices have been tampered with, and there has been no evidence of an actual thief. The money simply disappeared, and the computers wiped clean. Everyone who has an account may experience problems…"  
  
"That's weird."   
  
"Really weird."   
  
"Piper!!! Leo!!!"   
  
The couple rushed into the living room and listened to the story. "That sounds supernatural to me," Leo commented, "but demons have no use for cash except to bedevil humans."   
  
Prue's eyebrows drew together as she concentrated. "What if its not a demon?" 


End file.
